


Kiss Me On The Mouth (and please don't bite)

by iamliterallyahotpocket



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Alcohol, Bruises, Choker Trope (Lost in Translation), Guilt, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Pining, Sad Ending, Social Media, Unrequited Crush, nightclubs, oops well i'm back now!!, rarepair hell :D, scandals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamliterallyahotpocket/pseuds/iamliterallyahotpocket
Summary: he can't do anything more than kiss him.but he doesn't know that.he wishes he could say no to the whole plan.the choker around his neck says otherwise———aka: angsty rarepair hell because apparently going on hiatus fried my brain or something (let's be real, it's honors english that's causing me to lose braincells)
Relationships: Ahn Jaewon | Wyld & Minseok, Ahn Jaewon | Wyld/Minseok, Kang Dongho | D.Min & Kim Daehyun & Lee Minsoo, Kim Daehyun/Minseok (Lost in Translation)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	Kiss Me On The Mouth (and please don't bite)

The CEO smiles when Jaewon walks into his office, gesturing to a chair in front of his desk. "Have a seat, Wyld. You're right on time."

These meetings are the worst. The ones where CEO Park pretends like Jaewon isn't just some puppet for the company, acts like he's just an employee.

"Good afternoon, sir," Jaewon says carefully. "Why did you ask me to meet with you?"

"We've had a... proposal of sorts come from SHC. As you know, MAYHEM's comeback is happening soon— this can make it sooner!"

Jaewon shivers a bit. He knows exactly what this proposal could be. He doesn't like it. "What's the proposal?"

"They've offered one of their models as a possible prop for you. You're going to meet him at a nightclub, and from there it's up to you two to make sure that something hits the news. You'll be texted the exact details later. Understood?"

"...understood, sir. Is... that all?"

Park gives his usual off-putting grin. "That's all for now. Have a good evening, Wyld. You'll get that text Friday morning."

Jaewon stands up and gives a polite bow before spinning on his heel to leave. Before he can, though, the CEO clears his throat. "I think it goes without saying, but don't make this be the first _real_ scandal. Alright, Wyld?"

"...yes sir."

———

Jaewon fidgets with his sleeves in the taxi. Somehow, it's already Friday evening, and he's dressed up and dolled up and heading to a club.

_Minseok. 24. Black hair. He'll be there at 11pm. I can't get drunk. I can't do anything more than kiss him. He doesn't know that._

The sky's dark, stars blotted out by the city lights. Jaewon takes a shuddering breath, letting his shoulders relax.

He wishes he could say no.

The choker around his neck reminds him otherwise.

———

The club's already packed when Jaewon gets in. The music's loud, people are cheering, and the neon lights are far too bright.

He hates it.

But he's supposed to be here. So he orders a glass of water at the bar and finds an empty table to stand at and he waits.

People come by, they try to flirt with him. Jaewon just acts unamused and sips at his drink. He knows that people expect it to be vodka. He doesn't care.

The time ticks closer and closer to 11pm, but Jaewon doesn't watch the door for anyone who could be Minseok. No, he scans his eyes over the dance floor, picking out the people with brighter hair, with more colorful shirts, with more interesting shoes.

He gets startled by someone with a deep voice tapping his shoulder. "Are you Jaewon?"

Jaewon turns and looks up and _oh he's tall._ He's tall, with slicked back hair and a black leather jacket on over a white button up. He doesn't stick out much in the crowd. "...yes. I'm Jaewon. Just... just call me Wyld, though."

"Alright. Want me to grab you a drink or..?"

_I can't get drunk. He doesn't know that._

"Sure."

Minseok smiles, and it's twisted sadly. "More vodka, or should I just surprise you?"

"...surprise me I guess," Jaewon says blankly.

Sure enough, Minseok heads to the bar, and returns with two glasses. "Rum and coke, nothing special. 's what I always get."

"Thanks." Jaewon takes a sip, internally grimacing at the sharp aftertaste. "You dropped a bag off at the hotel already, I'm assuming."

Minseok sighs a bit, eyes not quite meeting Jaewon's. "I did. I've got the keycard, too. Is there... any specific way you want to go about this, or-"

"Let's just enjoy our drinks, yeah?"

Jaewon stares at Minseok, eyes almost pleading, and the younger nods.

"...sure thing, Wyld-ssi. We'll just... play it up for the cameras and I'll take you back to the hotel."

"Sounds fine to me."

Minseok takes a sip from his cup and stares out at the dance floor. "How's it like being an idol?"

Jaewon smiles into his glass. _Finally, something i can talk about_. "Well... it's harder than people make it out to be."

———

Their glasses are empty. It's close to midnight. Minseok bites his lip a bit and clears his throat, trying to be heard over the now-booming music. "It's about time we left, I think. Just... act like you're turned on or drunk or something, I dunno. I'm gonna need to grab your waist."

Jaewon just nods. He wishes he didn't know how to pretend like he was any of those things.

Sure enough, Minseok walks around the table and loops his arm around Jaewon's waist. He's a natural actor, hand gripping at Jaewon's hip almost possessively. It's too easy for Jaewon to figure out what role to play. He presses against Minseok, walks clumsily and stumbles as they make their way out of the crammed building.

It's not too hard to keep the act up as they wait for a taxi. Minseok glares at anyone who dares to look at Jaewon, and Jaewon just stares up at Minseok, fluttering his eyelashes and humming "contently."

They both hear camera shutters. Just what they want.

———

Minseok's hands feel _wrong_ against his skin, too big too warm too rough, but the younger pushes Jaewon's unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders, hands already moving down to work at his belt.

They're still kissing. Minseok's lips are still pressed against Jaewon's, and that feels wrong as well.

It's their job, though.

So Jaewon doesn't protest when Minseok slides his jeans off, when he tugs off his own shirt, throwing it somewhere in the hotel room, when his shirt gets slipped off and thrown somewhere.

It's all they need to do.

Minseok leans back, lips red from kissing, and walks over to close the curtains. They're done, now. The tabloids got their photos.

But he comes back to the bed, presses his lips against Jaewon's neck, biting along the stupid choker. Jaewon knows they don't need to do anything more. He knows Minseok knows, too.

Still, he remains as pliant as ever. Jaewon just lets his slightly buzzed mind drift away.

He doesn't really need to be present, anyway. He already knows what's going to happen.

———

It's awfully quiet in the hotel room.

Jaewon can't bother to move, too numb to do anything but lay tangled in the sheets, the pins and needles in his legs slowly retreating. He can feel one of his legs twitch a bit, and seconds later the AC turns on.

Minseok comes out of the bathroom shortly, already wearing clean boxers. Carefully, he sits on the bed, running a warm washcloth over Jaewon's thighs, his stomach, everywhere.

His eyes meet Jaewon's blank ones, and dully, Jaewon registers that Minseok looks concerned. The younger stands, bringing the cloth back to the bathroom- most likely to soak in warm water for a while. He grabs something from Jaewon's bag on the way back.

"...hyung? Is it alright if I move you at all?"

Jaewon glances up and _oh_. Minseok's worried. He just nods.

Quickly, Minseok slips a pair of boxers on him and then carefully scoops Jaewon up, just to place him on the second bed in the room.

Jaewon watches blankly as Minseok hurries around the room for a moment, putting clothes near their proper bags, messing with something in the bathroom, turning the lights in the hotel room off.

He slips under the covers quietly, laying on his side to face Jaewon in the almost-silent darkness.

"...I'm sorry about that. 'm sure it's nothing special for you..."

"I don't do things like this," Jaewon says, voice hoarse. "Never have." The choker still on his neck seems to burn as he says it— the truth that makes everything the flimsy strip of fabric stands for undeniably false.

It's quiet for a while.

"...I'm sorry this is how it started."

"Don't be. We're just doing our jobs."

They both know that's a lie.

———

They lay in silence for a while in the morning. There are bruises on Minseok's neck, and Jaewon can't remember leaving them, and the younger looks _crushed_ about something.

Finally, he says something.

"...Minseok-ah, is... something bothering you?"

Minseok blinks slowly, sadly, and bites his lip. "...I like Daehyun. Don't think he's ever going to feel the same, though."

Jaewon sighs, staring up at the ceiling. "You... you never really know, though. He might, but-"

"No. He won't. I already know he won't. If he did, he would have noticed by now that I feel the same, and, well, he hasn't." Minseok runs a hand through his hair, combing the loose strands back. "...I fucked up."

"...I'm sorry. That you had to-"

"Not with you, hyung. It was... something when we were younger. 'n now he hates me."

"Oh." Jaewon turns his head and stares at Minseok. The younger's face is twisted in some sort of pained, sad expression, eyes rimmed in a dusty red and Jaewon can't tell if it's eyeshadow or if they're red from crying.

Then Minseok rolls over to lay on his side, eyes flickering down to the choker on Jaewon's neck. "Ah... I should have taken that off last night..." His fingers graze against the strip of fabric.

Jaewon laughs, and it's so sad. "Don't worry about it. Less to worry about leaving here, I guess."

"...we should leave soon, shouldn't we."

"Probably," Jaewon shrugs. "It'd be nice to leave before anything gets leaked."

"...Why are you acting like this is normal, hyung?"

"Because it is normal. For me, at least. Now hurry up, I don't want you getting caught by anyone if a photo gets posted..."

———

Jaewon's in the subway when he notices a few people glancing at him. He just sighs, tugging his hood further over his face, and adjusts his face mask.

He doesn't even need to check his phone to know that _something_ got posted.

He doesn't check it for the entire train ride, nor when he's walking back to the dorm. His phone's buzzing with texts and notifications, though, most likely Daehyun— _no, he's probably mad I slept with his friend—_ or Dongho texting to ask when he'll be back, or possibly Minseok asking if he's gotten home safely.

Once he's outside the apartment, thought, his hand freezes on the doorknob. The code's typed in. All he needs to do is open the door.

But he _can't_. Jaewon doesn't want to face the others, doesn't want to know what they think of him now, doesn't want to know what they think of _Wyld_ but—

he twists the knob anyway. And he disturbs the quiet that had obviously blanketed the door before he came home.

Minsoo's standing in their entryway in an instant, glaring at and questioning Jaewon as he slips his shoes off and sets his bag down.

Dongho's there a couple seconds later, gently placing a hand on Minsoo's shoulder to hold the leader back and then-

Daehyun peeks around the corner of their hallway, eyes wide with concern.

"What the fuck was that, _Wyld_? Wanna explain yourself? At least stick with people who _won't_ cause this much-"

Jaewon slips his hood down, and unzips his jacket. He forgot about the bruises.

Minsoo falls silent.

Dongho merely purses his lips. "...We have a photoshoot in three days, Jaewon-ah. Find some way to get rid of those, alright?"

Jaewon just nods numbly, mask still on, and he picks his backpack up again, slipping past Dongho and Minsoo and Daehyun to head to his room.

Daehyun follows him, though, and stands in the doorway as Jaewon unclasps his choker and removes his mask. He's just starting to throw the clothes in his backpack into the laundry basket when Daehyun speaks up a bit.

"The... uh.. guy you were with. Last night. Did you catch his name at all?"

Jaewon looks up, and Daehyun's eyes are dark and pained and _desperately hopeful_.

"...I did. Why?"

"He looks like an old friend of mine, and-"

"Minseok. He... mentioned you. Ah, that's... kinda weird to bring up, isn't it." Jaewon laughs awkwardly and rubs at his neck.

Daehyun, however, sits on his bed, eyes locked onto Jaewon's. "What did he say? If you don't mind me asking, of course."

Jaewon takes a deep breath. "...he said he liked you."

Silence falls over the room. Jaewon finishes loading his clothes into his hamper and glances at Daehyun. He's silent, eyes trained on his hands, and Jaewon regrets saying anything.

His phone buzzes again.

Jaewon knows it's Minseok.

**Hope you got home safely, hyung**  
**I know you probably won't, but don't mention the whole dae thing to him**  
**I don't want to lose him**

———

**Dae just said he likes me back!!**

**!so he did like you back, after all**

**yep!**  
**Stay safe, hyung**  
**At home, pls**  
**I don't want you to get hurt...**

Jaewon sighs, combing a hand through his hair.

Neon lights are flashing around him, and the music's too loud for his tastes, and he can spot Seojun from across the dance floor.

**I will, seok-ah! have fun talking to dae**

Jaewon turns his phone off after that.

He doubts Minseok will text him after tonight, anyway.


End file.
